Abroxia
Abroxia is a Cultist leader and technologically advanced terrorist who plots to use the power of the Malefice Stone to fuel both immortality and ultimate power for himself. Appearance In his first form, Abroxia is old and decrepit with greyed skin and thin, white hair. Wrinkles are shown all on his body and one of his eyes has gone completely white and useless from some previous misshap with Magic. He tends to always wear his Cultist robes with the hood over his head with no shoes. His Time Distorting Keypad is attached to a loose belt around his waste. In his second Form, Abroxia has blood-red skin and a more youthful appearance with no hair at all and a pair of white horns on his forehead. His eyes have become yellow and the blind one is repaired. A pair of golden earrings adorn his ears and black cloth tapers around his arms and legs, which now have three claws rather than five toes. He wears black pants with a lighter shade of black sash around his waste. On his chest is a large, black tattoo of a Pentagram, furthering his Demonic look. On his back are a pair of black, metallic wings comprised of blades. Concluding his appearance is a black, forked Devil tail. His third Form looks similar to the second though with longer horns, fangs, pointed ears, and a black, spiked gauntlet on his right wrist. His right hand has formed into a tendril-carrying appendage that can syphon the life energy out of targets. His other arm is able to elongate and stretch like rubber. In his fourth Form, Abroxia loses his horns and they are replaced by a set of protruding spikes jarring outside of his head that can read the thoughts of others he stares at. His left wrist gains an identical gauntlet to the right and his hands gain claws. Concluding this form is the transformation of his wings from metallic blades into actual, large bat wings. These ones allow faster, more diverse forms of flight. His fifth Form discards the wings in place of an extra set of arms. This Form is extremely taller and much more muscular than the previous ones. Abroxia loses the iris' and pupils in his eyes, which also gain strange, dark rings around them. His mind-reading appendages disappear as do his ears, though they are also replaced with towering, black, metallic protrusions that serve to enhance his danger-alert focus. His mouth and nose are obscured by a black mask and spiked, biker gloves are worn on his front hands. His eyebrows, strangely enough, are also bushier and more curved. His sixth and final Form is drastically different than all previous ones. He shrinks back down to a fair albeit tall size, now with purple goat horns, yellow eyes, purple eyebrows, white skin and armour with purple additions, a white and purple Jetpack attached to his back fueled by a strange, black liquid, a talon-like set of machine-based feet, and a Scorpion-like purple and white tail. Personality In his first and original appearance, Abroxia is determined and ambitious for power. He sees the alignment of machine and Magic as perfection. It is when he first transforms that Abroxia becomes notably more violent and hungry for conflict rather than power, now thinking he has achieved ultimate power and immortality and being eager to test them out. Upon reaching his final Form, Abroxia becomes truly arrogant. He feels he has reached a level no hero or villain can match, and that any attempt to usurp his power can easily be crushed underfoot. He thinks he is the perfect representation of unity between technology and the supernatural. However, when he is shown difficulty, he becomes increasingly frustrated and puts forth all of his concentration into defeating that which is embarrassing him so. Death, destruction, and sorrow are meaningless to him in all Forms. He is more than willing to end innocent lives and level entire cities just for the cause of displaying his awesome power. History Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weapons Technological Genius: Abroxia is able to create a Keypad that he can slow time down with via distortion except for himself, though it only lasts for a few seconds before he needs it to recharge. Apart from that, he is able to hack terminals with relative ease and broadcast his Cult's image across entire internet and News networks. Medium Strength: Being very old yet able to lift, carry, even fire a Grenade Launcher shows that Abroxia has some strength backing him. Destruction Magic Specialist: Abroxia has mastered a number of Destructive spells, able to topple buildings with energy beams and the like. However, over-excerting his talents leaves him heavily drained due to his elderly state. Occult Knowledge: Abroxia is a master of the Occult, and has studied almost religiously the mythical Malefice Stone and how to piece it back together fully as well as use it to the best of its ability. Form II Note: If an ability has a bullet next to it, it is retained somewhere in later transformations. *'Limited Flight:' Abroxia gains bladed wings in this form and, as such, is able to fly as well as cut and stab people with his wings. However, while he is notably fast and agile with these wings, they pale in comparison to top flyers. *'Pronged Devil Tail:' Abroxia's Devil tail is particular sharp at the tip and is capable of stabbing and cutting if enough force is provided into its jutting movements. *'Clawed Feet:' Replacing toes, Abroxia now has three sharp claws that can shred through even reinforced steel. Double-sided Sword: Abroxia comes equipped with a sword in this form with a blade of equal-length on each end which he uses with remarkable skill, especially since he uses it with one hand. Malefice Staff: Fixing the Malefice Stone into a staff, Abroxia uses its Destructive capabilities to full-extent by firing powerful lasers out of it at aimed targets. Apart from that, he can use it as a blunt weapon alongside his sword. Form III Tendril Hand: His right hand becomes covered in tendrils that can wrap around a victim, namely their neck as that's a vital area, and literally drain the life force out of them and replenish his own, regenerating grievous wounds and rejuvenating his stamina. If used when at peak capacity, he will become stronger and faster. Elongating Arm: His left arm becomes more rubbery and able to stretch out longer lengths and distances as well as increase in size and durability. Form IV Mind-Reading Protrusions: Abroxia gains Protrusions off of his cranium that reads the thoughts of those he stares at. However, this can backfire when those whose minds he is reading are; insane, in a coma, mentally disabled, or otherwise in a state of mind not universally readable. He uses this to predict what his opponents are going to do next. Some equipment can be made that can prevent mind-reading which will work against Abroxia. Reinforced Bat Wings: Discarding his previous bladed ones, Abroxia gains a new set of bat-like wings that are extremely durable, able to withstand bullet-fire and most energy-based attacks effortlessly. In addition, he is capable of more diverse flight maneuvers and speeds with these wings. Clawed Hands: Abroxia now has claws on his hands as well which are equally as sharp as the ones on his feet. Form V Increased Strength: Now more heavily-built, Abroxia is far more durable and physically strong, able to topple buildings with single punches alone. He is so strong in this Form, in fact, that he alone can face up against a Kryptonian in fist-to-fist combat. Danger-Alert Readiness: With his Sensor Arrays on the sides of his head, Abroxia can detect when danger is coming toward him. However, this doesn't immediately alert him of where it is coming from or how to avoid it. Thus, unless Abroxia realizes what it is the split second before it happens or is very lucky in his reactions, he can still be hit. Form VI